Cliché? I Don't Remember What it Means
by NRMania
Summary: Boredom makes you do things, for Naruko it makes her do lots of things, play video games, invent some crazy junk she'll forget about, that sorta thing. This time, she bought a Runescape server, Modified it, placed a blank character in it in her likeness and set it loose along with 1000 other players. Oh yeah, the character can also change the world. IATW Side Story.
1. Chapter 1

Cliché? I Don't Remember What it Means.

Chapter One: A Backstory, Quickly Forgotten.

*Naruko's House, IATW Dimension*

Naruko's boredom had reached an unusual spike. Her brain working hard to find a solution, a side project that she could check up on every once and a while, something she could change... relatively well.

She looked for a solution on the internet, something she enjoyed greatly in this dimension she had settled into, something she could share with others who might share certain likes and dislikes.

Her solution was found easily, right on her desktop.

Runescape.

It was another solution to an older boredom, but it would be the solution again.

But it was too simple, a game? There are so many.

A Game, turned into an internet show... that people could interact with? Now that was a good idea.

She had just the solution to her boredom, and the boredom of others. And it was going to be... Skillcape levels of successful.

She went into a link, rather weak from the amount of 'mind cable' it was made up of.

'Schrödinger! I require some of your... services.' Naruko sent through the link, getting a strange laugh from the corner of her computer as a... rather strange image appeared in the corner.

Her old Conversion Conquest was in Chibi form, saluting on her computer, with a question mark above its head.

She got a little funny with the reply, opening up a notepad document with her list of commands on it.

'Copy my mind, wipe it of almost everything, and make it compatible with Runescape as a new AI'

While he had that to work on, she had other things to do.

'Time to go buy a Runescape server.' She thought.

*A day later*

' **Unknown Benefactor Buys large share of game company to test new AI!'** read a news article on the internet.

*further reading*

Jagex, creators of the successful MMORPG Runescape, has received a large sum of money to buy a lot of shares, coming with a few strange demands.

A copy of the game's code, along with its updates and a server to host it.

With the large 'donation', the company pretty much had to agree, but with the terms the person wouldn't sell it as something different.

They agreed, because they had other plans in mind.

This server would be open to a select few who already had an account for the game, but certain modifications would be added to the quests, world and other things.

This person would be adding another thing to the game, a NPC of her own creation, which acts as a Player.

It sounds simple (there is even a couple in the game that already do this) but it is much more complicated than that.

This NPC would be able to fully impact this version of Runescape, change quests to fit their mindset, create items not possible to be created normally and much more.

It was a full blown AI.

This unknown person is going to unleash a character that could change Runescape as we know it.

*end*

Naruko was laughing as she read this.

First because it didn't explain things very well, the writer of the article must have been pretty confused.

And two, because she was the one who had done this, with a little help of hypnotist mist from Anko.

She was going to release her mind into Runescape, with some rather strange abilities and the power to change the game into a way that she liked it.

And other people will be able to join in, and watch. One Thousand lucky people would join in with the "Gielinor Naruko" and the rest would be able to watch

If she didn't like the way things went, she would roll back the clock with the help of the Cat-Boy under her servitude.

A 'ding' signalled the beginning of the server's startup, the livestream started, a few people there to watch from the start ('I expected more, but hey what can you do?') and some with their special keys to already get in

(Elsewhere, a Yellow Lizard Monster was staring intently at her computer, ready to play this strange new adventure she was invited to, along with a couple of her other friends. She had played Runescape before; in fact she had played it a lot.)

The Chibi Cat-Boy, resting on her taskbar, gave a thumbs up as he seemed to be typing in something on a laptop of his own.

The live view her world camera flickered on as it stared intently at an eighteen year old Runescape-Style Naruko with commoner's clothes washed up at Ashdale only to get dragged off by some strange crab creatures.

Fifty people logged into the game at this time, with the implemented "Naru Cam" showing a view of nothingness. At the moment.

Naruko, who had control of a world-wide server messaging system hooked up to her own voice. Spoke aloud for the players to hear, while it was also getting translated in chat, with the help of Schrödinger.

"Good day to you lucky adventurers, who were invited to play this version of Runescape. Right now you might have noticed some things that are... different from the regular game, these things will expand as certain things are met. One thing is the 'Naru Cam'. This has been added so if you don't have the stream open you can keep an eye on the happenings of this world's main event. Right now Naru, has just washed up at Ashdale, and has been taken by some strange creatures. The camera should start up soon.

Anyway, if you check your quest logs you may have noticed there is a new sign next to the Novice quest, A Shadow over Ashdale. This is a 'Naru-fication mark' and this means Naru has changed the quest in some way, or is now taking part in it. The first player to do this quest when the mark is added shall get a bonus reward, along with whatever they said to Naru if they had a chance being assigned to the next quest doers, along with some negative answers.

Get going, your skills and items in the bank are the same is in regular Runescape, so whoever can get prepped first will be the one to do it. Good luck."

With that Naruko turned off her Microphone, and watched intently as Naru(the now official name to this version of herself) was placed into a strange pod by a crab being known as a Crassian Scout.

'Time for the adventure to truly begin.'

 **Hey.**

 **I'm sure some of you are wondering, WTF IS THIS S***.**

 **Well remember how I said 'I got back into Runescape'**

 **My thinking brought up a couple ideas, like "How could this be better... well how could it have a happier ending (this was after reading up on one of the Fremennik Sagas, Vengeance and thinking, wow how would that be if BLAHBLAHBLAH)**

 **There was also a thought of "Naruko could go into Runescape, that would be cool."**

 **So I just worked on it from there.**

 **There were also a few rules the players were told to follow. This is one of them.**

" **Don't tell Naruko she is a game, which means it is highly suggested you role-play while in this server so she doesn't get suspicious. If that happens, you will be banned(temporarily if you let it out accidently) and the world will be turned back to before she met you and you said it."**

 **Anyway.**

 **Orbit.**

 **Cya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cliché? I Don't Remember What it Means.

Chapter Two: Maybe Like 5%, 10 At Most.

 **Brackets mark the player's thoughts and real life actions, but not Naruko's at the start, when Naru's adventure truly starts she will be in brackets too.**

Naruko ate her popcorn slowly, watching on two screens as the conversion of her Gamey self, Naru, went on at a fast pace.

'This won't end very well if there is just another random Crassian...' She thought, placing the large bowl onto a side table as she sat up properly.

"Schrödinger, buff up her resistances but leave her highly prone to mutations. By the time she is done I want her to be a mixture of so many species she could be classed as a human Eevee."

The Digitized Nazi Experiment gave a salute, his eyes flickering with the reflection of random code.

The effects happened quickly, as the Crassian Conversion reversed from almost complete to almost invisible. Naruko brought up an entire Examine on Naru's being...

'Fishing level just went up to ten... her body can breathe underwater now too. Slight buff to defence reaching level five... well congratulations on level four combat.'

A Sticky Note flew to the screen she was looking at, a note reading 'Someone just reached Ashdale, they started saving the town.' Quickly being seen and closed as she brought her eyes back to the game world.

'LizzyCuti31? Strange name, but let's see what you do...'

(LizzyCuti31, or Alphys as most knew her as, felt as if she was being watched at that time, but quickly shook it off as she left clicked the Crassian Scout, her character shooting an enchanted bolt from their Rune 2H Crossbow, one-shotting the lower levelled enemy with ease.)

The quest went on as usual, activating traps on Crassian Soldiers when you snuck past them, solving a pipe puzzle, taking out the main Crassian boss.

The Main Repercussions were in the final scene of the quest.

The citizens of the town were cheering at LizzyCuti31 for saving them, but in the corner of the town square there was a new addition, the shaking, blanketed form of what the rest of them knew as 'Naru', The only things slightly of place was the alien looking hair she had and the almost unnoticeable tint of blue-green that swirled around her relatively dainty hands. She looked around with what looked to be an innocent fear.

Lizzy walked up to one of the citizens and hit 'talk to'

"Thank you so much for saving us!" The woman said happily.

"Uhh, no problem... I have a question though." LizzyCuti31 selected.

"Ask away!" was the reply.

"Who is the girl in the blanket?" was the option the player selected this time.

"Oh, we don't really know. When everyone else was freed and turned back to normal, a search team found her. She doesn't seem to have any memories and is extremely shy. Another strange thing about her was that the process that turned some of us into those creatures, didn't reverse like it did to the others still changing."

"Okay, thanks for your help." Lizzy said, ending the conversation.

The player walked up to the strangely haired character, and hit the talk to option

This was when the new options were out of the norm, as instead of a list of selectables, it instead showed a box to type in.

('O-oh no! I have to actually write something face to face?' Alphys squeaked inside her head, but quickly began typing something out after giving it some thought.)

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

The possible amnesiac looked to not make a real reply, as her properly in-game person seemed to look over the person that loomed over her, The Royal Dragonhide armour and large crossbow on her back making her look like a true adventurer.

That is actually what it said to Lizzy, in a little pop-up on the side of the screen. 'Your armour and weapon makes you look like an adventurer in the eyes of Naru.'

Finally, a speech box finally replied.

"Y-yes, Naru thinks so."

"Is that your name?" Lizzy said.

"It is the only thing Naru can seem to remember..." After this the speech-head and actual character seemed to look downtrodden.

"Maybe you will get them back later."

"Naru hopes you is right."

('The way she speaks is too cute!' Alphys thought as the common red brushed her cheeks, 'It reminds me of that Anime I watched...')

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Naru hear that there is a boat that leads of island? Hope to take boat to mainland and maybe find about self."

"Well... I'm going there too; maybe I'll see you again later."

The conversation in the speech-box ended there, but a nod from Naru's over-world character showed the yes confirmation

The game cut off, showing a slightly edited boat transition, as Naru was looking over the side of the boat in awe. When the game world was visible again, it seemed to be after a conversation with the dwarf Gudrick, who was the one that requested the player's help in the first place.

"Alright, I thank you for your help lass. Here, take this as a reward." Lizzy received three black pearls, and a set of armour, but there was something special that appeared afterwards

'Give armour to Naru'

'Keep'

('W-well, I already have this gear set... And it is pretty low level. Plus... the girl is cute.' Alphys thought)

Lizzy animated the giving of the outfit to Naru, who beamed with happiness at the gift.

"Naru appreciates it! Naru shall try it on now!"

Couple minutes later, the Pathfinder outfit had replaced the grey old clothes that the villagers could spare the girl, with the hood and mask resting around her neck.

"Thank you! Now I can start adventure to find memories!"

With that, Naru ran from Gudrick's house, leaving the retired adventurer and the active adventurer to themselves.

"I suggest ye keep an eye on that lass, I get the feeling she might cause quite the mess." The dwarf suggested.

The scene ended there, and opened up the quest complete screen, which only had a slight modification of a stylized 'N' in the corner of the quest's icon and the extra text of 'Naru also found some treasure hunter keys!'

True to that, the 'AI' seemed to look at the grass, looking at some glittering golden keys, four of them to be exact. She picked them up and noticed they were all tied together via some yarn and a tag, the tag read,

'If found please visit Burthorpe and receive prize, thank you.'

'But how does Naru get to Burthorpe?' The newbie asked herself. She looked around for a map of some sort, only to get hit in the face by a scroll

(Naruko laughed to herself, before saying aloud,

"Oh no, I appear to have dropped my magical map scroll that shows all locations and the current location of the holder... I hope whoever finds it puts it to good use if they can't return it.")

Naru's head turned like a dog's noting the map showed a 'you are here' sign and the fact it was really close to Burthorpe, just a short walk north in fact. After memorizing a few nearby locations she rolled the map shut.

Around a few undescript minutes later, Naru found a peak of confusion, as she got four pieces of paper, marked with 'Iou this item'

These were what she learned were bank notes, as a banker she talked to told her.

She had many adventures ahead of her, many you will see, many you won't.

You will see the more exciting ones... and the more boring ones.

*Like a month later, THERE IS A DAY/NIGHT CYCLE NOW.*

Naru's adventuring had lead her to quite a few places, saving quite a few people, that sort of thing.

So far she had helped in the war against the trolls (the whole troll warzone, learning the ropes of skills and all that.), helped a cook in the Lumbridge Castle make a cake (Cook's Assistant) and stopped a cult (A Blood Pact).

Right now she was walking through Brimhaven, which she had heard was having problems with men going missing after walking away in a dream-like state.

The slightly experienced girl walked around asking the inhabitants if there was any way to help, most of which lead her to a woman named Lucille, who accepted her help and gave her a 'restless sleep potion', which would put her in a state that would help finding the problem.

Before she drank it, Lucille told her something.

"You are not the only person who came to solve the problem, someone under the name of Raptor, rather bulky, also drank the potion. Be careful, they are rather menacing."

Naru nodded, deciding a silent motion was better than her speech, which she was still learning to do properly after being told it was rather childish and quite annoying. She drank the potion.

When she came to, she left the house. The apparition of Lucille's husband Waylan were walking towards caves nearby.

As she walked inside the cave and found herself listening to a haunting voice, telling a story.

"Keep talking witch, I'll find you sooner if you do." Another voice replied to it. Naru caught the sound of heavy boots and clanking metal soon after, it seemed the person walked further inside, at a rather brisk pace.

Naru ran into the cave too and eventually caught sight of the bulk of armour that talked previously.

"Excuse me!" Naru called as she ran to the armoured figure, who turned to the sound of her voice.

"If you're here to stop me, then you'll have a problem, Me." The armoured adventurer growled menacingly.

'S-scary adventurer' Naru 'eeped' out in her head.

"N-no, Naru is just here to help with problems in Brimhaven, Lucille told me to."

Raptor 'hmmphed' unceremoniously.

"You won't be able to help; those men are already lost, including the woman's husband. Plus you are way too weak to deal with whatever lies ahead."

With that The Raptor clanked further into the cave.

Naru stood there for a moment, before shaking webs from her mind and followed.

The adventurer lost sight of the Menacing armoured 'hero' quickly, the winding maze of caves, but eventually got the idea of following the spirits of the men, who seemed to unconsciously know their way through. The haunting voice sung as Naru found her way to a room in the cave, filled with symbols that appeared when they were touched. The voice spoke her story with each of the symbol's touch, of men that drowned at sea and fought on land.

The path opened when there were no more symbols to touch, Naru went on.

The next room was somewhat magical in nature, but with the voice helping, Naru went on just like the men.

Naru next found herself next chasm, a bottom for it no-where to be seen. One by one the spirits of men jumped in, along with Raptor who did it after giving their own words with an air of cockiness.

"A man would be insane to try."

Naru did so too, and soon found the gaping maw of a dragon swallowing her. When she got back to her feet she found that the fleshy pathways lead to the voice leading the spirits

The voice came from a Siren.

"You can't be here! This is our island!" The trapped Siren said. Her eyes were blank, proof that she wasn't particularly with reality at the moment.

"Pretty blue lady, Naru knows what island look like, this isn't island."

"I don't believe you." The Siren replied, but decided to humour the girl and sung a song used to wake people dreaming. It worked in some ways.

It woke the Siren up, who was in shock, but eventually understood what probably happened and explained it to Naru.

This was where the Raptor found them, and tried to kill the Siren, whose name Naru learned was Remora.

It took some persuasion, which almost didn't work until Remora said that she had a way out if she could get free of her Cyst prison. The tool for that job was the Siren's Coral Crossbow, which was lying on the floor nearby.

the shot from the crossbow burst the Cyst, which the large dragon reacted to by upchucking the three humanoids, who landed on the ground, slightly soggy from dragon saliva.

Naru quickly tried to get up, which she succeeded in doing and decided to pull the Siren up too, as years of being trapped unmoving didn't help with the movement of the body.

This was when the dragon recovered, and angrily breathed powerful Dragonfire straight at the two adventurers and their companion.

The Raptor jumped in the way of the Dragonfire, the bulky shield the Raptor stood as the only defence. Remora was lucky enough to grab her necklace from the ground before the breath was sent out, and quickly warped the group away.

*Grotworm cave entrance, night*

The White Nights were resting in their tents. A flash of blue light goes unnoticed and soon reveals three bodies, which tumbled slightly from the precarious warping position they were in.

Naru and Remora got up quickly, but the bulk of Raptor's armour gave slightly more trouble.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened; while Raptor was getting up, a slight metallic thump resonated with the ground.

It seemed that all the gravity had removed Raptor's helmet.

 **Hey, I found myself on a cliff guys.**

 **I have given a single hint to another change in the world in this chapter; accept one of Raptor's phrases as if it was in the Recruitment Drive quest.**

 **You'll see it soon.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Going to orbit so I don't die on this cliff, cya.**


End file.
